


Volcano Day

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tells Ianto about Volcano Day while they laze around and eat grapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano Day

  


Ianto sighed happily, eyes closed. A cool, round object pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth. The object pressed in, and Ianto wrapped his tongue around it, sucking for a moment before biting down. The grape’s juices flooded his mouth, and he chewed contentedly for a moment before swallowing. “Want another?”

Jack’s voice floated down to Ianto from above, and he smiled. “Please.” Ianto obligingly opened his mouth, and Jack pressed another grape in. His thumb swiped across Ianto’s lower lip as he pulled away. Ianto smiled again as he chewed.

It was late. The rest of the team had long since gone home, and the Hub was shut down for the night. Ianto had fallen asleep immediately after shagging Jack senseless downstairs in his cot. When he had awoken a few hours later, it was to an empty bunk. Ianto would never admit it, but he liked having Jack with him as he slept: it was…comforting. Reassuring. It felt safe.

Ianto had padded upstairs, naked except for the blanket he had wrapped around him. He had discovered Jack sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork in the buff. The only light was the lamp on Jack’s desk, and it bathed him in a soft glow. He had been munching absently on some grapes as he worked, and for a moment Ianto just watched him, perched on the upper rungs of the ladder.

“You know, with you in that toga, and me eating grapes, we could be back in Rome.”

Ianto had climbed the rest of the way out of Jack’s room and padded over to him. Jack pushed back from his desk, and Ianto settled in his lap on the chair. “Sounds like fun. I heard the Romans throw great parties.”

Jack had fed Ianto a grape, then, and as Ianto chewed on it Jack smiled. “Oh, they do. Just gotta make sure to set your alarm on Volcano Day.”

“Volcano Day?” Ianto had raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know. Mount Vesuvius erupting, Pompeii, all that.”

“You have _not_.” 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve never told you about Volcano Day?”

Ianto shook his head, slipping another grape between his lips and into his mouth. He noticed Jack licking his lips subconsciously as he watched. 

“Here. How about,” Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, looking up at him, “we set ourselves up a little Roman triclinium in here. We can eat grapes, and I’ll tell you all about Volcano Day.”

So here they were: Ianto lying with his head in Jack’s lap, Jack with his back up against the wall in his office, feeding Ianto grapes, blankets and pillows pooled around them. Jack pressed another grape to Ianto’s lips. He slipped his tongue out, wrapping it around the grape before taking it into his mouth. Above him, Jack hummed in approval. 

“So, I was sent back to Pompeii, two days _before_ Volcano Day.”

“What exactly were you supposed to do?”

“Long story. Doesn’t really matter. The point is that, once I got there, I spent those two days…”

“Having fun?”

Ianto felt Jack shrug. “Well, they say when in Rome…”

“So you felt that the saying could apply to the surrounding Empire, as well?”

“Exactly. Besides, those Romans _really_ knew how to throw some parties. Drink, food, the _sex_ …” Ianto opened his eyes and glanced up at Jack as he trailed off. He was staring off into some undefined location in the office, grinning like a madman. 

“Anything I’d be interested in?”

Jack shook himself out his reverie, then looked around the empty office ruefully. “Well, the things I’m thinking of require a few more people.” 

Ianto nodded. “Ah. I see.”

“Yeah…” Jack’s jaw went somewhat slack, lost in memory. “There was this one guy, he had these three friends, right? And he was a professional. So me and his three buddies teamed up on him. He had three of us inside him, one in his mouth…”* 

Ianto felt Jack shift slightly beneath him. Jack reached down and was running a hand absently through Ianto’s hair as he remembered. “Oh, and the _baths_ …” His hand continued to run strands of Ianto’s hair between his fingers. Ianto closed his eyes to his touch. “I hooked up with this one guy, could hold his breath for _three minutes_ …” He shook himself. “So, Volcano Day. I was supposed to get up on Volcano Day, do a few things, then get out of there before the main event. But, I had this _incredible_ time the night before, and with the wine and the sex…”

“And you forgot to set your alarm?” 

“Exactly. Here, have a grape as a reward.” Ianto laughed as Jack pushed another grape into his mouth. Leaning forward, Ianto managed to capture Jack’s index finger in his mouth as well. He sucked on it, teasingly, for a moment before releasing it. He received a reproachful tug on his hair in response. 

“So, didn’t set my alarm the night before, and so the damn volcano starts erupting. There I was, knee deep in a room full of naked men, not having done my job, and stuck in one of the most well-known volcano eruptions in history.”

“What did you do?” 

“Well, I had to leave!” Jack waved his free arm dramatically. “Couldn’t do anything about it now, the volcano was going off! So I went back to the Time Agency, they gave me a dressing down, they sent me _back_ to Pompeii. They figured I had to get it right this time, since I had to avoid myself to prevent a paradox. That meant no hanging around the baths and parties.”

“Did you get it right the second time?”

Above him, Jack nodded. “Yeah. I was under threat of expulsion from the Agency if I didn’t, so I managed to do my job and get out _before_ the volcano erupted.”

There was a pause, then Jack moved. “Oh, there is _one_ thing we did in Pompeii that we could do.”

“Oh?” Ianto looked up at Jack expectantly, who was smiling.

“Hang on, stay there.” Ianto watched as Jack put a grape between his lips, then bent down and kissed Ianto. Carefully, Ianto maneuvered the grape into his own mouth, before reaching a hand up and kissing Jack more deeply. Pulling back, Jack smiled. “There. You just learned a two thousand year old party trick.”

Ianto chewed on the grape and swallowed it. “I think we might have figured that out without the help of the Romans.” He paused for a moment. He really shouldn’t ask; he really shouldn’t spoil their fun. He was lying here, with Jack, having a nice, quiet evening: a rare event for Torchwood. Still… “Jack?”

Jack hummed in response, hand lazily resuming its movement through Ianto’s hair. “Jack, what happened to those men? On Volcano Day?”

The hand in his hair stilled. “I…what…I don’t know. I left.”

Well aware that it was a bad idea, Ianto pushed himself upright and turned to face Jack. “You didn’t make sure they were safe? That they got away? Did you try to warn them?”

The look on Jack’s face worried Ianto. It wasn’t that he was upset or angry with him, or even that he was ashamed: he was shocked, surprised. Like it had never occurred to him before, to wonder what happened to them. “It was just…they died thousands of years ago, no matter how it happened. I was just…visiting.”

“You were fucking. Using them for a good time, then moving on, forgetting about them. Knowing they were about to die, and not giving it a second thought.” Shit. It shouldn’t bother him this much. He shouldn’t be getting so upset with Jack. Of course, he knew _why_ it upset him: he was just like those men, to Jack. A fun little story, some cute party tricks, and then he was gone. Dead. And Jack would just keep going. 

Ianto made as if to get up, but then Jack was grabbing at him. “Ianto. Ianto, wait. Come here.” Damn Jack Harkness. Ianto let him pull him into to an awkward hug, one of Jack’s hands automatically going back to stroke his hair. “Two things you have to know about me, Ianto Jones.” He felt Jack’s breath warming his ear. “One: I’m a different man than I used to be. I’m not the same as when I was a Time Agent. A lot has changed. Two: You…we’re not…”

Ianto pulled back, looking into Jack’s eyes. Jack was pleading with him, silently, to understand. “You’re not them. They were…” Jack waved a hand, “just, just flings. Just for fun. Recreation. You’re…” Jack sighed, dropping his head for a moment before bringing it back up and looking Ianto dead in the eyes. “You’re not that. You’re more.”

Rushing forward, Ianto kissed Jack, pressing him back against the wall. Jack melted beneath him, and the two men kissed, putting into tongues and lips and teeth everything they couldn’t into words. Ianto pushed Jack down, until he was lying flat on the make-shift bed, made up of pillows and blankets. He took Jack, there, on the office floor: preparing him carefully, entering him slowly, and thrusting into him purposefully every time. When they came together, they were kissing, and each man whispered the other’s name into his mouth. 

Afterwards, Ianto lay, curled up in Jack’s arms. His eyes were closed, face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck. He breathed deep, savoring the smell of sweat and Jack. Jack’s arms were wrapped tight around him – pulling him in close. Lips gently pressed to the top of his head, as Ianto felt himself drifting off to sleep. “You’re mine, Ianto Jones,” he heard Jack murmur, “whatever happens, you’re mine.” 

Between dreams and lists of what he had to do tomorrow, a thought bubbled to the surface of Ianto’s exhausted mind: _I’m yours, Jack Harkness – whatever happens._  
  
  
  
* Fun fact from a Classics Minor: In ancient Greece and Rome, interfemoral/intercrural sex was much more the norm for gay sex - that is, "between the thighs" sex. It was considered kind of...gross?...deviant?...definitely feminine...to have actual anal intercourse. However, that's why I indicated that the guy Jack hooked up with was a "professional", because they were known to do that sort of thing.


End file.
